


Psycho Kiss!

by transgaylord



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Scent Kink, Submissive In-Woo, Suits, let's call him "In-Woobie"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgaylord/pseuds/transgaylord
Summary: 2 psychos kiss and fool around a little. That's it, that's the meme.@everyone: please write more fic for this fandom. We need neeed it.
Relationships: Yook Dong Sik/Seo In Woo
Comments: 37
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

_This worked up after just one kiss? What a fool..._

Yook Dong-sik paused for as long as he dared, studying Seo In-woo's expression. Usually so composed and proper, the man's face was slack with pleasure and flushed pink from the ears to the neck, eyes closed and lips parted in anticipation of more.

Dong-sik frowned and quietly _tsk-tsk_ 'd in sympathy, or in pity, rather. Pity- certainly that is the name of the emotion that compelled Dong-sik to lean in closer, tilt his head further, and carefully trail his fingers from Seo In-woo's shoulder (so much padding in the shoulder of that strictly tailored suit- he must be frail as a doll, underneath!) and towards the back of his head.

Poor little man, this Seo In-woo. Keeping up appearances as the young heir of his father's corporate empire, and with that annoying, shitty brother of his almost certainly plotting to usurp him. And the man's father... Yook Dong-sik had never met the patriarch of the Seo family, but he could easily catch a whiff of In-woo's stagnant daddy issues, cutting through the chemical stench of the office bathroom where Dong-sik had his superior pinned against the wall.

Annoyed that his train of thought had veered off in such a direction, Yook Dong-sik didn't notice when his fingers scratched accross Seo In-woo's scalp with slightly more force than intended. But it felt nice, and it seemed to make Seo In-woo shiver- and so, Dong-sik did it again. And again, and again, all the while pressing their bodies more closely together.

Seo In-woo's hair felt thick and luxurious, and the shortest hair on the nape of his neck was cut and shaped so precisely, the dignified Executive Director's most recent haircut must have been just yesterday. And when Dong-sik trailed his lips down past Seo In-woo's jaw, he could smell a gentle, floral perfume. Do they even make such scents for men...?

_No. I'm sure they don't._

Yook Dong-sik let out half of a chuckle, silenced when he pressed his lips against Seo In-woo's slender neck. All the better- most men's products smell like utter crap.

Then Dong-sik's mouth reached the edge of his superior's stiff white collar. Unable to kiss any lower, Dong-sik smiled and nuzzled into the fabric, enjoying the clean-laundry scent as well as the delicate perfume. And he trailed his hands down In-woo's chest, as if to adjust the other man's lapels, an office-friendly gesture of camaraderie. But instead, he slipped both hands underneath the suit jacket and grasped Seo In-woo's slender waist. So tiny... But not as squishy as Dong-sik expected. The luxe fabric of In-woo's shirt and waistcoat concealed an impressive plane of muscle.

 _Damn, I guess he does his crunches!_ Dong-sik chuckled to himself, imagining Seo In-woo working hard at the gym, but still with that perfectly coiffed hairstyle, still wearing an elegant three-piece suit.

Then In-Woo finally spoke, interrupting Dong-sik's musing. His voice was low and shaky.

"No one... Has ever touched me like that, like _this_. No one has dared."

A flirtatious response immediately rolled off of Dong-sik's tongue, as if from muscle memory: "I can be even more daring, if you'd like."

Seo In-woo's voice grew even quieter, but still pleasantly deep and rumbly. "No one... Has ever _spoken_ to me like that..."

Yook Dong-sik took a step back, smiling fondly. He reached down to grab both of Seo In-woo's hands, which were hanging limply at his sides, seemingly for the whole time.

"...Do _you like it_?" Dong-sik asked, squeezing and attempting to rub some life into those cold, delicate hands.

Their eyes met for just a moment, and then Seo In-woo pressed his lips into a pout and looked away bashfully. So cute... Then he mumbled something inconprehensible, so Dong-sik leaned in closer to hear him better.

_"Whatever you do to me... I deserve it."_

An interesting choice of words. Yook Dong-sik raised his eyebrows, but he didn't think much of it. 

And so, he ran his hands up Seo In-woo's dangling arms, trying to determine whether this luxe-living business executive not only does his crunches dutifully, but also does his push-ups. Again, Yook Dong-sik squeezed and felt unyielding muscle.

"Hmm. You must eat a lot of protein."

In-woo made a small, choked whimper. and his forehead came to rest on Dong-sik's shoulder. His slender body seemed to tense up, and his ears were redder than ever. An interesting reaction.

A small voice: " _You're toying with me. Always toying with me_."

Dong-sik laughed, a little too loudly, and then kissed the other side of In-woo's neck. He traced his lips along In-woo's jaw, toward his reddened ear, and whispered:

"You're all just toys to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After one of the most useless googling sprees of my life just now, I have decided that Seo In-woo is wearing Jo Malone's Red Roses Cologne, simply because the bottle is simple and pretty and roses smell pretty (i am not a perfume scholar)
> 
> No wonder he hates his dad. He has to wear shit like pine needles and fresh-leather musk whenever he goes to a family dinner, or the dad will be ~silently disapproving~
> 
> The brother would be easier to deal with though.  
> "bro you smell gay. Why are you wearing perfume"  
> "Look at the bottle, dimwit. C-O-L-O-G-N-E."


	2. POV Seo In-Woo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS for chapter 2: dissociation, hallucination

Seo In-woo was there. He was present and he was accounted for, and he certainly was not absent.

But he was not being pressed against the bathroom wall. He was not being embraced by Yook Dong-sik.

Indeed, Seo In-woo was near the bathroom wall, but he was also in all four corners of the room. He was crouching near the ceiling like a phantom. He was incorporeal, powerless, watching as Yook Dong-sik gleefully pressed every single button on the elevator wall.

_What? Are you stupid? This is the bathroom, not the elevator._

_"...They're all just toys, to me... Just toys..."_

...

And then Seo In-woo's eyes snapped open.

(His real eyes.)

Suddenly, he was back in his body, and he shouted out loud, in fear. And then everything went still. And then the handsome, confounding face of Yook Dong-sik was shrinking, moving further away. Dong-sik was stepping backwards, both hands raised and both eyes bulging. Shock.

"No." Seo In-woo spoke, without thinking. He reached out and grabbed one of Dong-sik's wrists- bare skin. Dong-sik had shed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, earlier.

"Woah! Fuck! Damn, you nearly made me-"

And then Yook Dong-sik stopped talking, and sighed instead. His wrist relaxed; became heavier.

(In-woo, however, did not loosen his own grip.)

The shock remained on Dong-sik's face, but it was softer, now. And he spoke: "...Are you okay, sir?"

"Use my name!" It was command, but In-woo's voice was pleading.

"In-woo."

Suddenly, Tchaikovsky's orchestra was playing. Power, victory, a cannon blast. 

"In-woo. Look at me. You're okay. Here- follow me. We're taking a walk. Here... HUP! Ugh... okay. Whew! I gotcha. Now walk with me. Keep on walkin' with me. Keep on walkin' with me. Keeeeeep on walkin' with me... And now we sit. Do you have your phone?"

In-woo squinted, his eyes adjusting to different lighting. "...What?"

In-woo was sitting now, on the carpeted floor, against the wall, near the elevators. Yook Dong-sik was nearby, crouching.

"Your phone. You have a doctor, right? Who can get here, fast, faster than an ambulance?"

What...?" In-woo's jaw grew slack. Hurt. "I don't need a doctor. I'm just dizzy. I haven't done it before."

"Haven't done what before?"

"Sex." 

"S- ...Wha- ...In-woo. You DO know, I hope, that wasn't even..." 

"I want to." In-woo's voice was shaking. "Please. Come home with me. They say it's better, on a bed."

"They say it's better? Man... Do they really...?" Dong-sik rolled his head backward and snorted with laughter. It was unexpected. It hurt.

It was cruel.

"That's what they're saying, Seo In-woo? You have good sources on that? Man..."

No more of this. No more!

Seo In-woo crawled to him, and kissed him. Then he fell onto him, and kissed him. Yook Dong-sik's mouth was open but unmoving. Teeth clacked against teeth. All the rest was hot and wet, and In-woo felt like crying.

_He's broken me... He's broken me..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, but a LOT happens, I feel, so its fine. How many things happened in chapter one? Maybe like 7 distinct things happened, super slowly and with little to no indication that Seo In-woo was absolutely buggin' out?
> 
> Let's talk about the 2 moderately large ant sculptures on In-woo's secret desk though. Like, what's up with that?

**Author's Note:**

> Author is on twitter @kokorogoboki. Slide in my dms!


End file.
